My Point of View
by Arisuke
Summary: Following the LOTR films, this is set during second and third films. It is about a rider's point of view during the events of the second film and lead to the third. I know it sounds promising, but it is just one shot and I hope you guys like it.


**Author's note: This is the first time I'm writing this kind of story. I know the writing is not that good, but please read and review it. If the story is very familiar with any other works in fanfiction, tell me and I'll try to delete this story.**

Lord of the Rings

Title: My Point of View

My name's Vinral. Eoron Vinral, for that matter. I came from the village of Greenbourne, east of Rohan. I had joined the military just last year at the age of twenty. As all the Rohirrim, my father had trained and taught me everything he knew about horses and riding since I was two.

I felt lucky of having to serve the Third Marshal of the Mark. When the Isengarders and the Dunlendings began to raid villages and towns in the west of Rohan, the Third Marshal launched a campaign against them. Unfortunately, the Eored I was assigned to was ordered to protect three villages. So were a few other Eored, making the Marshal leading only one or two Eored in the campaign. It was just a day later when a messenger bearing orders from the Third Marshal to reinforce him in relieving the Rohirrim in Helm's Deep. All of us were glad to finally taste real battle.

As we arrived at the rendezvous point, I could see the Third Marshal conversing to a tall, long white-haired man clad fully in white robes. His right hand was holding a white staff and I thought I saw his left hand holding the hilt of a sword. Not only that, he was riding the pure white _Mearas_. At first I thought it was the Wizard of Isengard, but my comrades told me that he was actually the Grey Pilgrim that had become more powerful and wiser than the other white one.

When we moved out, I could see in a distance of what looked like trees moving towards the same destination. It was a strange sight to behold.

When we arrived at Helm's Deep, the sun had just come up and shone brightly on our backs. As we charged down towards our enemies, the sun's rays shot to the Isengarders' eyes, causing them to pull up their pikes as a reaction to protect their eyes. In that battle, I had killed at least 10 Isengarders, but in return, I had lost two of my friends. It was a victory for us though. As our enemies were retreating into the forest, we heard sounds of death coming out. I was very sure that the trees were actually killing those blasted creatures even though I haven't seen it.

Celebrating at Edoras had done little to cheer me up over my losses. I could imagine the sad faces of their families when I saw my captain writing condolence letters.

The Eored and I were expecting to be sent back to our previous assignment or at least getting a new one. However, we were ordered to stay at Edoras to prevent the standing army from splitting up. It was a day or two later that I was woken up by the bell ringing and told by our captain that we were going to war in Gondor. Apparently, the orcs from the east had begun their attack on Minas Tirith.

Dunharrow was our rallying point to gather more riders. We spend two days there preparing for battle physically and mentally. I'm not sure how many riders were gathered there at Dunharrow, but it was quite a lot to me. In the morning of the third day, we were off.

We arrived at Pelennor Fields at around midday. When I saw the attacking forces, I was stunned. I don't know that the Great Eye had produced that much orcs. With all those fighting experience that I had was supposed to put my fear away, but it was nothing compared to this.

We suddenly heard the king's voice, which was loud, clear and commanding. He was giving us an encouragement. I remembered each word that he used. It was simple yet those words strengthened my heart and made my fighting spirit burn.

When I heard "Forth Eorlingas" from him, horns were blown and slowly we move forward. As we picked up the speed, I could hear individual war cries. Arrows rained down on us, but it was not a deterrent for us, even though a few riders and their horses dropped to the ground. I was lucky for not being hit.

We were actually moving at full speed when we heard the word "Charge". And because of that, all of us, including myself, cried out our war cries in unison as if we were breathing as one. We did what we do best on that field: charged at our enemies head on.


End file.
